


he's mine (and i can't believe it)

by PrincessAuroraSnow



Series: i love you (from the beginning to the end) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff, some minor mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/pseuds/PrincessAuroraSnow
Summary: Betty Cooper loves Jughead Jones, and here's all the reasons why.





	he's mine (and i can't believe it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a cute fluffy drabble about Bughead, that I hope you like.

Betty Cooper loved Jughead Jones, plain and simple. He wasn’t perfect, he was messy and broken, just like her.

But that wasn’t the only reason why she loved him, there was an endless list of reasons. 

~~~

For one, there was that beautiful, unruly head of hair that Jughead insisted on hiding in his adorable crown beanie. Betty loved that one curl that always fell over his eyes, and she loved to brush it away before kissing him. Betty loved running her fingers through it while they made out on his couch or in her bedroom, she also enjoyed tugging on his hair while he made her see stars.

Those deep, intense, blue eyes of his were another favorite of hers. The way they softened when they looked at her, the way she could tell if he was listening just by looking at his eyes. The way they focused, the way they darkened.

His mouth, god, she adored his mouth. His lazy, slow smile that he wore just after waking up. His cute, boyish grin that he only showed to a select few. His smirk when he had her cornered. His Cheshire Cat smile which he reserved for her when he had her writhing underneath him. His tongue that amazed her at how quick he could send her over the edge.

Then, there were his fingers. She could, honestly, watch him type for hours, just watching his long, thin fingers moving deftly across his keyboard. And, well, they kind of went hand and hand with his tongue.

His mind and soul were powerful, wise, lonely, and overflowing. His head spun with ideas, sometimes making him get out of bed in the middle of the night to write it down. She wished she could make his loneliness go away, but he was alone for so long it was a permanent fixture in his mind. He was so very smart and clever, more than he realized, more than he thought.

And, of course, there was his heart. The thing that Betty loved most about him. It was huge, even though he hated showing that part of him to anybody. He wanted to come across as the compassionless weirdo, but his desire to help got in the way. She saw how big his heart was the day she fell in love with him, the day she showed him her scars. He hadn’t pushed her away, he didn’t ask any for any more answers than the ones she had already given him, he just bundled her hands together and tried to kiss away the pain. It didn’t work completely, but some of the pain faded away when she realized that she loved him, that she could trust him with anything, that he wanted to protect her.

Maybe she loved his heart the most because it was the part that needed the most fixing. Maybe she loved it the most because she wanted to become a permanent resident in it. Maybe she loved it the most because he hid it from most people, but he opened it completely for her. Maybe she loved it the most because she knew that she helped shape it, that what it was today was different then it was before they met and fell in love.

Maybe she loved him because there were no secrets, they were both scared and damaged and broken. They both needed someone to lean on, to hold, to keep. They were more alike then their looks and reputations seemed.

Maybe the blonde, “perfect” girl-next-door cheerleader was the same as the dark, lonely, weirdo outsider.

Who knows? All Betty Cooper knows is that she loves Jughead Jones more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you like it. Please comment if you have any thoughts, or come engage me on tumblr @princessaurorasnow. There's a Jughead one of these coming. <3


End file.
